


Wings of an Angel

by MelanisticLioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanisticLioness/pseuds/MelanisticLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Mikasa befriends the new outsider, they set up a small camp together in the highest place possible where they could rule over the walls forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of an Angel

"Give it back, Mikasa!"

"Nope."

"Give it!"

The children of Mikasa's neighborhood were always such a pain in the ass. They couldn't take a simple joke. The sun beat down on the backs of their necks as they had their battle in the middle of the open plains behind their homes.

"I'll give it back to you when you finally give back the ball you stole from me last year."  
His wet face dropped from crying to disbelief. "What? No way! That's not fair! I lost that months ago!"

Mikasa shrugged. "Then I'm keeping this. You know, to compensate."

"Give him his stupid ball back. It's not worth it."

Mikasa looked over at the new voice, and saw a girl around thirteen or fourteen, possibly her age. She stared back at her. "He's always mean to me, though." How could she stick up for this snotty brat?

"So what? It's not worth it to make more enemies. Just let him go."

Jason took the ball and ran; more out of Mikasa's absence of mind rather than her mercilessness, and she looked at her ruthlessly. "I'm so sorry to have somehow offended you."

"You didn't. I was just trying to help."

This new girl's hair was a bright blond, matching her blue eyes that seemed eternally tired. She looked like a bitch. 

And all Mikasa did was walk away from her, not knowing how much she would grow weary each and every day from that simple decision. 

She put the bitch out of her mind for as long as she could and went about her life, but whenever she saw glances of that bright hair throughout the next few days, it enraged her. How could she so easily get caught up in Mikasa's personal business? It was unprofessional. And one morning, as Mikasa worked in their garden with her mother, she could have sworn she saw a big ol' man moving into the vacant home across the green field with her. 

Her old best friend's house. The one that had passed away months ago. 

It was at that time that the realization settled in, and unrelenting guilt settled into the pit of her stomach. Her friend wasn't coming back, and they never were; she was dead now. Gone.  
She pulled weeds out with a gloved hand, trying not to focus on the tears that swelled around her eyes as she worked. It wasn't the proper time to grieve; that was months ago, that time should have been as soon as she died. She should be over it by now, making new friends. 

But throughout the day, the thought never left her head. After washing the vegetables, after cleaning her room, and even after settling her head down onto the pillow that she usually found to be such a comfort, the thoughts persisted. How simple her last day with Charlotte was. How they were playing by the stream in Trost, collecting rocks, complaining about family members. Then the storm came in, creeping like the cloaked figure of death in the dim light of twilight, and they parted ways for home; Charlotte holding his hand the way back.

Mikasa could have offered to walk her home. She could have offered for her to stay the night, but she didn't even think of breaking apart from their routine, that one, steady, beating pulse that she had always depended on. Charlotte was struck by lightning trying to get home. A sudden and horrific calamity that no one was able to wrap their heads around. 

'I'm sorry. I won't let her take your place,' Mikasa swore in her mind as hard as she could, almost as if the brute force of the thought itself could change the will of the universe. She stared out her window into the distance past her dark hair, the faint light of a fire erupting from the window of the old home. She spited it, because she knew the smell of that burning wood. She knew more secrets in that home than anyone else would ever discover. And when Mikasa awoke the next morning feeling more exhausted than she felt when she had fallen asleep, it was decided that she needed to get away.

And she spited the new girl even more, or maybe slightly less, when she found her sitting on the ground the next day, in Mikasa's secret area that she had founded herself so many months ago. She couldn't decide if the uneasy feeling was negative or positive.

"What.. what are you doing here?" Mikasa asked, standing defiantly as if she owned it.

"I saw a hole in the wall. I saw the stairs, and the way up, and I just took it." She responded simply, and Mikasa hated the monotone in her voice.

The wind on the top of the walls howled relentlessly, as if angels of heaven were also asking her to leave; she stood her ground as well as Mikasa, much to her distaste.

"I come here every day," Mikasa said, "This is my secret place."

"It wasn't very hard to find. But it is very beautiful." She commented, moving her short frame to perch on top of an old cannon. 

"Be careful on top of that thing. What if it goes off?"

She shrugged. "It won't. It needs fire. And the ones around Maria are just for show, anyway." 

She looked at Mikasa's stunned appearance. "What, you thought they actually worked?"

"Well, I.." She tried to defend herself, and couldn't. "How do you know they don't work?" She accused, looking closer at the machine. 

"My dad works for the government. I know everything," She sneered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Annie. I just moved here." She waited for a reply.

"Oh. I'm Mikasa."

"Have you always lived here?"

"Yeah."

She decided within herself that this parasite would be allowed to stay for a little bit longer. But Mikasa was the queen of this wall, and if she decided that Annie should be exiled, then so it shall be. She perched on her usual dangerous spot near the edge of the wall, unafraid to look down at a small handful of titans attempting to scratch their way up the wall.

"Isn't that risky?"

"I don't care," Mikasa responded, because she had done riskier. 

They stared in an awkward silence outside of the walls, the only home the both of them had ever known. It began uneasy, and ended in a silent companionship that none of them dared to break. 

Another routine, like a heartbeat, that Mikasa had relied on to always be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> An all new Mikaani tragedy, coming to an ao3 near you!


End file.
